Always & Forever
by michelle623
Summary: I do not own any of these characters. Credit to Julie Plec my take on the awful day in season 2 where the bomb went off in the bayou only in this story it didn't happen.


"You're making a grave mistake." Elijah said as he stripped from his tie.

"So you're just worried about us is that it?" Oliver asked pacing the floor with his hand on his hip.

Jackson let out a breath "Look Elijah we know all about your brother's reputation, but if there is even a chance that these rings can help us take control of our curse..."

"Our gift" Oliver butted in.

Everyone in the barn, besides Elijah, were oblivious to the look Hayley was sending him as he continued to strip from his coat.

If it wasn't from the seriousness of this moment Elijah would've shot her a smile and a raised eyebrow.

But Jackson continued with his plea and the moment was lost.

"Then, honestly we don't care what he's really after. Won't have to."

"I see. Well there are those in the quarter who will consider this a great provocation."

Oliver scoffed "Apparently, most of them see us breathing the same way."

There was a moment of silence between the four of them as Elijah realized that their mind was already made up. There was no chance of getting them to see it his way.

Klaus getting them these rings would ensure their loyalty to him and there's no telling how Klaus would flip this newfound power in his favor to do something...Niklaus like.

Unfortunately Klaus has gotten to them before he could and there was nothing he could do about it in this moment.

He turned his attention to the werewolf who had been standing idly in the corner silently...Elijah expected this from Jackson and Oliver but not Hayley.

"You signed a pledge and you looked in my face as you did so."

His stare was so intense that Hayley felt a shiver run through her body even in this 75 degree weather.

"We don't want a fight, Elijah. We just want a better life."

"Allegiance with my brother will guarantee you anything but that."

Minutes passed without a word spoken between Elijah, Hayley, Oliver, and Jackson.

Silence filled between the four of them as Elijah had his gaze fixed on Hayley the entire time and Jackson looked between them.

Apparently the awkwardness soon became too much for the two male werewolves because they both simultaneously cleared their throats.

"Elijah listen -" Jackson started before instantly shutting up when Elijah shot him a look.

"Jackson I understand your responsibilities to the wolves..." He purred the last word as his eyes squinted together. "But this is between Hayley and I and it has nothing to do with you anymore. It's family business if you don't mind. You've made your choice. Run along now."

Dismissing him with a wave of his hand he smirked when Jackson looked as if he has something else to say.

Instead Jackson turned his attention to Hayley who nodded, eyes begging him to give her a minute alone with the original.

"Hayley..." Jackson said touching Hayley's arm in passing. "Oliver and I will be right outside."

Hayley nodded and gave a small smile to him before shifting her attention back on the thousand year old standing in front of her.

"With your real family" Jackson finished his statement before exiting the barn.

Silence once again filled the space around them...Jackson's parting words lingering between them.

Hayley waited patiently for Elijah to speak up or to leave...either one she was fine with.

Ok maybe not the latter but she wasn't just about to stand her getting lost in him while he stares angrily at her.

"Ok Elijah" She was the first to break the silence. "You can't just come in here and dismiss Jackson and Oliver from business that does involves them. You asked to speak to them!"

"Yes I did Hayley but they are a lost cause. Their allegiance is to Niklaus I no longer needed to speak to them."

Hayley let out an aggravated sigh "You came here because of this idea to get the witches,the vampires, and the werewolves together. Last I check they were both wolves!"

"Last I checked! Hayley!" Elijah slightly raised his voice. "Those two are slowly walking you to your death! Do you not see that!"

"They are protecting me Elijah!" Hayley snapped back.

"By taking a deal with Niklaus! Is the - are you - is the heat from the bayou driving you mad! Hayley think about that for just a second!"

Their breaths were both ragged as they both argued their points.

"Hayley" Elijah sighed trying to calm himself. He knew that Hayley could be stubborn but he knew that she was smarter than this. "Are you sure that you don't want to move back into the compound -"

"Why Elijah? Because Klaus is going to protect me better than my pack can!?"

"Hayley -"

Yelling and arguing will get you no where. Also just asking her to come home isn't going to work either. Elijah thought to himself.

"Hayley I can't stand by a let you and the wolves take whatever deal my brother has offered you. I have walked this earth with Niklaus for a thousand years; I know him...and trust me when I say; he can not be trusted."

"Elijah" Hayley calmly said stepping into his space. "You don't really care about Jackson or Oliver...so what is all of this really about?"

"It's about reuniting peace within the quarter -" He said through gritted teeth

"Cut it out Elijah, please, you could give a crap about the witches and the vampires getting along what is this really about? Tell me. Please."

"I need peace restored in the quarter Hayley. For everyone involved...but mostly for you and the baby. Everything I do is for you two! But you're so blinded by Jackson and this whole pack ordeal that you don't even see what's right under your nose!"

Elijah knew that the only way he could get Hayley on his side was to be honest and truthful with her.

So he took a deep breath and let it all out in the only way Elijah knew how.

"Hayley. You're important to me...you know that I happen to live by the saying 'always and forever' and maybe it's silly of me to believe so strongly in that."

Hayley watched as he seemed to fight with something deep inside of him and waited quietly for him to finish.

"I know that I can try my hardest to keep my family together forever but even with my attempts to keep the peace between my siblings it may never remain in tact. But Hayley -"

Elijah cupped her cheek with the palm of his hand and stared into her eyes.

"I think if there's anything that will last forever is that; your importance to me. Whether you come back home, flee from New Orleans, or stay here in the bayou...you will always be that little someone I really do care for. Someone that I will sacrifice everything for to protect and keep safe."

Hayley was caught in the sound of his voice and the look in his eyes as they gravitated slowly toward each other.

"Elijah" Hayley breathed out as his hands wrapped around her waist and he pulled her closer to him.

As close as her belly would allow.

Slowly his lips descended onto hers and it felt as though a huge weight had been lifted from both of their shoulders.

They've been tiptoeing around this for a while now and the fact that they both knew how wrong and ludicrous it was...they didn't care in this moment.

Hayley moans mixed with Elijah's throaty groans as his tongue dipped inside of her mouth.

Hayley wanted to be as close as possible with him but with Jackson waiting right outside the door she knew that one of them had to stop this before it got too far.

"I love you Hayley Marshall" Elijah breathed out as she broke the kiss his breath fanning over her face.

That brought the biggest smile ever to her face...the noble Elijah Mikaelson was in love with the mother of his brothers child.

"I love you too Elijah Mikaelson"

"Listen to me Hayley..." He peppered light kisses to her lips. "Stay here in the bayou, come home, do whatever you want but please do not trust my brother with anything pertaining to keeping piece in this city. Let Jackson and Oliver get the rings and take the deal just know that I can ensure you that he has some hidden agenda for coming to Jackson -"

"I know" Hayley hung her head cutting Elijah off. "I know. I don't trust Jackson or Oliver but Elijah them two and my wolves are my family as much as you and Rebekah. Don't they deserve to be from this curse of turning every time there's a full moon - you have no way of knowing how painful that is. Plus once this baby is born I too will have to turn every full moon and -"

"I know Hayley. But trust me I will find a way to cure you and your pack from this curse. You just have to trust me...I promise you will be free of this; just give me time and allow me to do things my way."

"I know you are a man of your word Elijah...I'll step back and let you do things your way. But I can't promise you that Jackson and Oliver are going to easily fallback."

"That's ok." He smirked with a shrug of his shoulder "I'll just make sure that we cure everyone...but them."

"Elijah!" Hayley gasped slapping at his chest.

"Kidding..." He smiled placing a kiss to her lips. "Maybe"

They both chuckled before falling into another comfortable silence. Basking in each other's presence it's the first time they have both had a clearer understanding of what they meant to each other.

They wanted to just enjoy this moment a little while before going out there a dealing with the own growing problems New Orleans had for them.

"What are you thinking about?" Hayley asked him quietly breaking his thoughts.

"I know I could never ask you to turn your back on them; Jackson and Oliver...they need you." Elijah reached up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

"But to be quite honest with you Hayley I need you as well." He sighed before staring deeply into her eyes. "I can't do forever without you. So my plan must work no matter the circumstances."

"Aw you big baby come here" She pulled him to her for a kiss. "Elijah I want your plan to work; I want you to unify the vampires and the witches and the humans but we deserve respect as well Elijah. We matter to don't we?"

"Well" He cocked his head to the side "You matter"

"Come on I'm serious Elijah" Hayley chuckled at his baby like behavior. "All I ask is that the werewolves won't be left out of the unifying process and that we won't have to turn on the full moon...let's do this together you and me. You unify your people and I unify mines."

"You and me as a team?" He asked

"Always and forever" She replied and that brought a slow grin to the original's face.


End file.
